Chester (Super Smash Flash OC)
Chester is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He retains many of his trademark moves like his trademark dog bite and unique ground pound ability. Chester is also another spin-off character however he is Baxter's best friend, With this being said he has his own series alongside and Attributes Chester is a heavy weight character with good damage racking capabilities. Chester has one of the fastest air speeds, has the highest midair jump (which also gives him a limited amount of Super Armor) and can use Bone Throw to help him recover giving Chester one of the best or decent recoveries in the game. Chester also has good grab game in the game and can chain grab fast fallers & big characters with his down throw. Chester has a projectile in egg throw which has infinite range. Chester can deal with low-priority projectiles using Dog Roll. Chester has an air grab in Dog Bite in which he traps his opponents in his teeth and he can attack them. Chester has a good air game and can use Double jump cancel to help him attack enemies while reducing the ending lag of his moves. Chester has a unique shield in that it's not a energy bubble, but he'll curl up in a brown ball. The ball shakes over time and does not shrink making Chester immune to shield stabbing. Also he can jump out of his shield. Chester has kill moves in all of his smash attacks, neutral and up aerial (when near the upper blast line). Chester can rack up damage using his back and down aerial. Chester has a strong meteor smash in his forward aerial and a weak one in his down aerial. Chester can juggle with his up tilt and up aerial. However, Chester's size is a problem because it makes him vulnerable to chain grabs and combos. Chester's main means of recovery is his double jump and the super armor can be broken through or grabbed out of reducing the chances of him making back to the stage even with Bone Throw (which gives him small jumps). This also dangerous when he tries to use double jump cancel on stage. Dog Roll is very situational because Chester can be knocked out of his egg by attacks, high-priority projectiles, grabbed out of and the move has slow start up & ending lag making it a poor approach option. His grab is also situational because of the slow start up and ending lag. His bone projectiles are poor because they move slowly through the air, move in a arc making them easily avoidable and do little vertical knockback. He has weak attacks out side of his finishers. He also has large hurtbox on his snout which allows him to knocked out of his super armor faster. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's DeviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC